


A Disappointment

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [251]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Brendol didn't expect Hux to have... support.





	A Disappointment

Hux has never known any man better able to convey emotion with the touch of his heel to the deckplate as Brendol Hux. Where lesser men rely on facial expressions (or a lack thereof), or tone of voice, or posture… Brendol can convey his complete and utter disregard for you just by existing. By _walking_. By **breathing**. It’s like every exhale is a snort of _I can’t believe I am sharing oxygen in the same room as you_. 

And he’s used to it, he is. It’s not like he’ll _ever_ be good enough… and he’s kind of come to terms with that. Kind of, as much as anyone ever can. 

Walling off parts of his emotional core mean he can function, can excel. But they’re still there, buried deep, and the more his relationship with Kylo deepens, the more cracks form to get to his core. 

It isn’t _bad_. It’s just - some of those… deeply fundamental feelings are covered over and atrophied from lack of use, and the more Kylo tries to reassure him he’s _enough_ , the more he has to realise how long he’s felt like he _is not_.

So in retrospect, this meeting was always going to be… difficult. It’s just that Hux had thought his relationship (entirely by the book, entirely permissible, entirely non-detrimental to his duties) was a better-kept secret than it seems it is.

He’s not sure if Kylo let something slip on purpose, or if Brendol just _knows_ , in that way he always _knows_. 

But here he is, picking apart the rota for contingency exercises, ignoring the fact that they’re out of date only because they were _deployed_ and the date wasn’t changed after, because they’ve been busy not _dying_ recently, and blaming it on his slacking off, his dereliction of duty, his–

“This ship is still flying because of your son,” Kylo says, his voice steely through the helmet.  


Oh, no. Now Kylo’s spoken up on his behalf… that will render Hux ‘weak’ and ‘needing others to fight his battles’ and–

“It’s true,” one of the other officers says.   


They’re talking ‘up’ to someone much above their rank, but they do it all the same. 

Hux can hear the tremor in their voice. 

“What did you say?”  


“General Hux kept us from being destroyed. It was a very difficult fight. If we’d followed the protocol precisely–”  


“So he’s too good for protocol, now, is he?” Brendol whirls.  


Kylo moves to square off, but Hux lifts his hand and puts two fingers on his shoulder, keeping him level. They are _equal_. They do not need to shield one another. They are _level_. 

“My methods speak for themselves in my results,” Hux replies, not even bothering with the other man’s rank. “And in my command, and the Leader’s regard for me. My personal life has nothing to do with my professional one.”  


Brendol snorts. “Snivelling little coward. Do you beg them to speak up for you, or do you bribe them?”

Kylo is clearly ready to punch him, and the air thickens with his sudden Force-temper. Hux… touches his arm, grateful for the rage, but… he has to do this himself. 

“I rule by example, not by threat. Dedication, loyalty, and the ability to think for themselves. And anyway - I shouldn’t worry. Unlike you, I’m not siring illegitimate children to be ashamed of. So I’m already one better than you ever could be.”  


“You? Better? You can’t even get it up for a girl. I bet you–”  


That’s when Kylo _does_ slap him across the jaw. And Hux lets him. 

“You will leave this ship at once,” Kylo growls. “And not come back. Not if you value your withered nutsack remaining attached to your poisonous body. Anything good in you went into making your son. Now you’re just an empty bag of venom.”  


“I have never been so insulted in my _life_ ,” Brendol snaps.  


“I wouldn’t ask for more, if I were you. The last genetic donor who pissed him off took a very steep fall from grace,” Hux replies, and turns his back.  


It was a mistake in some ways, letting him aboard. But in others… not. Brendol will never appreciate him, but he doesn’t need him to, not any more. He sees the brief glances of support from his bridge crew, and feels… avenged. Validated. _Home_. 

Whatever the man says as he’s escorted off, Hux can’t hear it. All he can hear is Kylo’s tone of voice, and the praise from the Leader.

He’s taken all he needs from what was once his father. He needs nothing more. 


End file.
